This invention relates to circular saws and, more particularly, to a mechanism for adjusting the angle of the base of the saw relative the saw blade.
Circular saws are conventionally constructed with a housing containing a motor coupled to drive a circular saw blade, and a base mounted on the housing for supporting the saw on a work piece being cut. Usually, the base is mounted on the housing for pivoting movement about an axis parallel to the saw blade so that the angle of the base relative the saw blade may be adjusted to effect a desired angle of cut in the work piece. The usual range of adjustment of the base relative the saw blade encompasses 45.degree., that is, the base may be adjusted from an angle of 90.degree. to the saw blade to an angle of 45.degree. to the saw blade. For most applications, this range is adequate. However, in the construction of housing with a hip roof, a standardized angle of 38.5.degree. is required. (It is to be noted that, according to standard convention, the condition where the base is at an angle of 90.degree. to the saw blade is referred to as the home, or 0.degree. angle, so that the condition where the base is at an angle of 38.5.degree. to the saw blade is referred to as an angle of 51.5.degree. . However, in the following description, all references are to the actual angular relation of the base relative the saw blade.) It is therefore an object of this invention to provide a mechanism in a circular saw for adjusting the angle of the base relative the saw blade in a range from 90.degree. to 38.5.degree..
The aforementioned angle of 38.5.degree. is used relatively rarely, with the most common range still being from 90.degree. to 45.degree.. Within that common range, the most common angles of cut are 90.degree. and 45.degree.. Accordingly, it is a further object of this invention to provide a mechanism in a circular saw for adjusting the angle of the base relative the saw blade wherein the common angles of cut are easily set.